civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Francia (Charlemagne)
Francia led by Charlemagne is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Francia The Franks were a tenuous confederation of Germanic tribes settled in a strip of land along the right bank of the Lower Rhine, the border of Rome in Germania. In the 3rd Century AD, some Franks raided Roman territories along the river, while others migrated into the empire and settled in Gaul. This brought a split in the Franks into the Ripuarian Franks (the first group) and the Salian Franks (the second). Primarily a pastoral people, the Ripuarian Franks lived in small settlements and homesteads along the west bank of the Rhine, supporting themselves by fishing and hunting along with the occasional raid on Roman holdings. Beyond being an annoyance, the Ripuarians were among the most peaceful of Rome's neighbors. In 310 AD, the Emperor Constantine had a bridge built across the Rhine at Cologne to facilitate trade with them. The Ripuarians, given an impetus towards social unity by the Roman-administered city, were increasingly relied upon to provide protection for the empire, serving as a buffer against the more warlike tribes to the east. The last chieftain of the Ripuarian Franks, Sigobert the Lame, joined forces with Clovis I, who rallied the Franks against the Alemanni and reunited the Frankish tribes. The Salian Franks meanwhile, displaced by the onslaught of barbarians from the north, migrated into the Roman territory of Toxandria (the region of modern-day Antwerp). This "insolent" settlement of Roman lands was rejected by Emperor Julian the Apostate, who attacked. In 358 AD, the Salians surrendered to Roman forces in exchange for citizenship. Under the emperor Honorius's patronage, the Salian Franks expanded their holdings considerably under Chlodio beginning in the 420. The Salians proved loyal friends of Rome. In 451, Flavius Aetius called upon his Germanic allies to fight off the invasion by Attila's Huns. The Salians fought alongside the Romans at the Battle of Chalons, which effectively ended the Hunnic threat to Western Europe. As a reward, the Romans allowed further Salian expansion. In 486, Clovis became absolute ruler of a mixed Roman-Germanic kingdom. He unified the Franks and defeated the Visigoths and Alemanni. Clovis established his new capital at Paris, laying the foundation for the nation of France. Charlemagne ''' Charles the Great, Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, fathered a kingdom that encompassed France, Germany, Italy and much of Eastern Europe. Legends of his conquests are pervasive throughout history, and he is considered one of the great figureheads of European Chivalric society. During his lifetime Charlemagne successfully campaigned in many countries. Some wars he completed personally and others were left for his sons to finish. His first campaign was against Desiderius of Lombardy who, soon after the succession of Pope Hadrian I, marched on Rome. Charlemagne pressed into Lombardy, and after a lengthy siege (772-774), he accepted Desiderius' unconditional surrender. Desiderius would live out the remainder of his life confined to a monastery. The longest lasting and most challenging conquest of Charlemagne's reign would be that of Saxonia. It would be a theater that he would continually revisit during his lifetime. After Charlemagne's initial push into Saxonia he was continuously forced to retake previously conquered land which had rebelled against his authority. Weary of war and losing more rights and freedoms with every capitulation, the Saxons eventually accepted Charlemagne's terms, including renouncement of their national religious customs and adoption of the Christian faith and its associated Frankish customs. Charles was both a highly religious man and a philanthropist. He often built friendly relationships with other countries, such as Egypt and India, so that he could later send money in an effort to assist struggling Christians in those regions. Although much more of a conqueror than an economic or social reformer, Charles often contributed money to relieve the poor and sick in his kingdom. '''Dawn of Man Blessed Charlemagne, King of the Franks, Emperor of the Romans, salutations be upon you. You are the father of Europe, to whom the French and German Kingdoms owe their descendance. A name beheld in legend, the Carolingians united western Europe beneath an empire unseen since the death of Rome. Its formation would bring light to Europe's darkened ages, and the stalwart devotion of your faith would see the title of Emperor of Rome restored. Your love of the arts and sympathy for the hapless, and especially your might as a conqueror, would dawn upon Europe a new age, and your name would be forever held as one of the great Kings of our time. Great and faithful King, noble Franks and Germans gaze upon the night sky for your fabled return. They call for the reunification of Europe beneath a pure and virtuous empire. Can you bear the crown of this dominion? Can you bring glory and devotion to your Kingdom? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Salutations, friend. I am Charlemagne, holy Emperor of the Romans and King of the Franks. Are you a pious ruler, as am I? Or at least, one worthy of my audience? Defeat: Lay me to rest and watch the skies as God mourns my defeat. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * Danrell: Graphics * Andreas Waldeloft: Peace Theme * Hatty Hattington: War Theme Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures